thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley
Stanley *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1929 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': March 1955 Stanley is a silver tank engine. Bio Television Series Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than he - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. In more recent seasons, Stanley can be seen working at the Shunting Yards, the China Clay Works and Ffarquhar Quarry. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill, and ever since then his flatbeds haunt the rails. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. He was the first engine to cross the unstable track that the Pirate Ship was under. In The Great Race, Stanley was one of the many engines who wanted to go to the Great Railway Show. Like most engines, however, he was not chosen and was left on Sodor. Basis Stanley is a Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of the Fat Controller's Railway. Cool and cheery, there is nothing Stanley would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smokebox certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Livery Stanley is painted silver all over with red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and his name on each side of his saddletank. Appearances * Season 1 - BoCo Helps Out (cameo), Fishy Troubles (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch, Fergus and Diesel (cameo), Bulgy Returns (cameo), and Trust a Diesel (cameo) * Season 2 - Stanley to the Rescue, Scottish Engines, Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3 - Percy and the Other Railway, Hector the Ballast Hopper (cameo), Disappearing Diesels (cameo), and Snowed up Engines * Season 4 - Flora's Tram Coach, Neville at the Scrapyard, The Wrong Sort of Coal (cameo), and Broken Down Crane * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine, Sodor Wash Day, Stanley's Branch Line, and Samson and Logan * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Mystery Coming Through Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Curse of the Kipper (cameo) * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race Trivia * Stanley's smokebox is silver, however in real life, UK locomotives have black smoke boxes. * Stanley's whistle sound is Thomas' at a lower pitch. Gallery TheGreatDiscovery147.png|Stanley in The Great Discovery ThomasPutstheBrakesOn31.png|Stanley in the twelfth season Thomas'TallFriend4.png|Henry and Stanley in the fourteenth season StanleyinDayoftheDiesels.png|Stanley in Day of the Diesels Surprise,Surprise12.png|Stanley in the fifteenth season ThomasandtheRubbishTrain4.png|Thomas and Stanley in the sixteenth season StanleyinSeason18.png|Stanley in the eighteenth season StanleyinSeason19.png|Stanley in the nineteenth season StanleyinSodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure.png|Stanley in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure StanleyinSeason20.png|Stanley in the twentieth season StanleyinTheGreatRace.png|Stanley in The Great Race Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway